nscfandomcom-20200222-history
Gozitania
Gozitania (Gozitanian: Gożitanja) is a nation that lies in the Western continent. First, Gozitania was a microstate nation but on the 2nd of February 2008, Gozitania and the other microstates, were promoted to full nations. This nation started to participate in the Nation Song Contest from NSC 13 till now. Gozitania was nominated for the Best Microstate award in the NSC Awards 2007. Gozitania's currency is the Euro (€) and it has a democractic system. Its first and current president is Marina Lizorkina. She was elected on the 8th of February 2008, in the first Presidential Election for Gozitania. Geographic Position Gozitania is situated in the Western continent and is a nation that consists of two seperate islands. It has a population of about 700,000 people. Its capital city is Epiktya, the center of all economic and commerical basis of Gozitania. Amongst the most important cities there are Gaulos, Maltiania, Victria and Gaulitania. The language of Gozitania is the Gozitanian with also some dialects that surround the villages' suburbs. As neighbours, Gozitania has Eurora, Vedatistan, Canamjik, with also few nautical miles away there is Noizeland. Important Locations In Gozitania there are some significant sites. In Epiktya, which is the capital city, there is the Silver Stage. This stage was used the first time in the national final for NSC 14, and since now it hosts almost every competition that is held in Gozitania. Its name was origined from the Russian group of Serebro. To commemorate Gozitania's first entry (done by Serebro) they named this new stage "Silver" because this is the actual translation of the word Serebro. It hosts around 30,000 people. There is also the Gozitania Channel which is a ferry which since now serves all around the NSC World. It started its service on the 10th of December 2007 and is an important service for Gozitans to have an easier communication with all the people of NSC. On January 2008, the GRTV (Gozitania Radio & Television) was formed and now it will be in charge of major activities like the national finals and also the viewing of the Nation Song Contest shows. Participation in NSC Gozitania mdae its debut in the thirteenth edition of NSC and its fifth try gave them their best result when they finished in the ninth place; this was only their second participation in the finals. NSC 13 This was the first time, and so the debut, for Gozitania. They made an internal selection and they chose that for the first time they will be represented by the Russian group of Serebro with the song "What's Your Problem?" (YouTube Link). They competed in the Microstate Qualification for their first time but it wasn't quite a success as they didn't qualify for the Semifinal. They finished 6th with a total of 152 points. Check full qualifier here or the final results here NSC 14 This was the second edition of participation for Gozitania, and this was also the first time that it adopted the National Final. There was a total of 7 voters which voted under the style of 10, 7, 4, 1. This was the list of contestants for the national final: After an intense final were both Vanilla Ninja and Hanna Pakarinen were each on points, the Finnish singer triumphed to represent Gozitania in NSC 14. In the Microstates Qualifiers, Gozitania finished 3rd with a total of 120 points. This was the first time (in two occasions) that this microstate qualified for the semifinal. In the semifinal, Gozitania acquired the best ever result in a competition when it finished 2nd, after Alinta with a total of 200 points. In the final, Gozitania didn't vote and so suffered a 75% penalisation. So, Gozitania finished in the 24th position with a total of 52 points (if voted Gozitania could have finished 4th with 156 points). NSC 15 This was the third time that Gozitania was participating and this time, it had again adopted the National Final system. Again there were four songs competing for the win. There were 10 voters which voted with the same system of 10, 7, 4, 1 points. This was the list of contestants for the national final: With Halili, Gozitania didn't have too many triumphs as they finished their adventure soon. They didn't reach to qualify from the Microstate Qualifiers. They finished, again, in the 6th position with a remarkable 115 points. Check full qualifier here or the final results here. NSC 16 This was the fourth participation of Gozitania and the National Final system was again adopted. In this edition Gozitania listed five songs which competed together for the win and also a new voting system with votes being given at 10, 8, 6, 3, 1 points. This was the list of contestants for the national final: Again, Gozitania failed to be part of the Semi-Final as it finished 7th from eleven microstates participating, only five points from the sixth place that could have awarded Gozitania a place in the Semis. Gozitania gained a total of 147 points which are 32 points more from the NSC 15 microstate pre-qualifers edition. Check full qualifier here or the final results here. NSC 17 This is the fifth try of Gozitania and the National Final was again present. In this edition there was a difference from the preceding national finals, as this time, Gozitania had already chosen the singer and in the national final presented four hits of this singer. The artist chosen was Groove Coverage and there was a record number of voters - 20 voters - which voted under the 10, 7, 4, 1 points system. This was the list of contestants for the national final: Gozitania reached to qualify for the first time, since NSC 14, to the semi-final when they passed the Microstates' Prequalifiers hurdle. In the semi-final they did quite good as they gained a spot in the final with the 4th position (gaining 134 points). In the final, Gozitania finished 9th with a total of 105 points, as 18 nations voted for this entry. NSC 18 Gozitania decided to hault the run of national finals, and make an internal selection. The song chosen is that of Lindsay Lohan, under the title of "Rumors" (YouTube Link). This was the first time, that Gozitania competed in the semi-final as all microstates were promoted to full nations. This wasn't a good start, as they failed to qualify receiving the 13th place from 21 nations. They failed to gain a spot in the final by five points. Overview The numbers in brackets represent the total of points gained. MPQ - Microstates' Pre-Qualifiers; SF - Semi-Final; F - Final Spin-Off Participation External Links *Universal Thread Category:Nations Category:Microstates Category:Island nations Category:Gozitania